


All Four Love

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: trope_bingo, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Knotting, Magical body modification, Mating Bond, Multi, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Porn with Feelings, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Trope Bingo Round 14, talks of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles gets hit by a spell and seeks a few helping,,, ahem, hands.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 107
Collections: Season of Kink





	All Four Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut.

"What are we doing here, Stiles?" Peter asked with a yawn and a stretch. It wasn't even 7 p.m. the asshole should be awake.

"I have better questions; why are those two here and since when do you wear a skirt?" Scott sneered. He loved the idiot, but sometimes his attitude stinks.

"Stiles here, went and got himself cursed by a goddess," Derek explained as he lifted the boy's right knee with one hand and raised his skirt with the other, exposing him to all present.

"More like blessed," he panted heavily as he lifted his now much smaller balls and micro penis out of the way, allowing the men to take in the changes that were done to his body.

"What do you want us to do?" Peter asked as he licked his lips and slowly made his way toward the pair.

Stiles' breath hitched as Derek started to rub his finger over the newly formed pussy. "Easy, I now have three holes that have never had a cock in them. As you can see, Derek has already called dibs on my pussy. Would either of you be interested in fucking my ass or mouth?"

"I'm not gay," Scott stated even as he tentatively rubbed his growing hard on.

"That's fine Scott, I'll take his ass. A blow job is a blow job, right?" Peter asked as he started to remove his clothes.

"This is incest," his panicked friend replied weakly, trying to resist joining the unfolding scene.

"I'm not fucking my Uncle and he certainly will not be allowed to touch me," Derek shuddered as he started to thrust two fingers into Stiles wet cunt, causing the boy to moan in pleasure.

"As amusing as your moral dilemma is; I am a hell of a lot more interested in tending to this delicious morsel's wishes," the older man muttered as he nibbled Stiles' slender neck and used his claw to cut the boy's shirt open.

The exposure of his small developing breast buds was all it took to get his best friend interested and joining the fray. He had always been a breast man and size did not matter. As soon as he saw them, he swooped down and began to suckle said man's right teat. Derek claimed his left breast as he scissored his fingers inside his wet pussy.

The youngest of the four men threaded his fingers through the hair of the two suckling men, moaning in pleasure, before gasping and pushing the men away as a dry finger tried to breach the guardian ring of his ass. "Lube!" he cried out and pulled away to escape to his and Derek's bedroom. He was positive that his chosen trio would not be far behind him.

He almost giggled at the sounds the men made when they finally entered the bedroom a few minutes after he had left them. Slower than he had anticipated, but it allowed him to get the lube out and laid himself on the bed (in a position he hoped looked sexy.)

He heard them gasp and felt the bed dip from between his spread legs. He wondered who it was, until he could feel his legs being spread wider and his hips pushed down towards the mattress.

His wonders stopped when he felt two mouths and many fingers assault his upturned ass and pussy at the same time.

"Such a needy whore. I should have known you were. Open wide," Scott hissed as he pulled Stiles' head up by his hair and held his cock to the boy's lips. Obviously, over his earlier indecision about joining the other men partaking in the pleasure of Stiles' body, but only allowing him to give small kitten licks to the head of his cock.

He tentatively snaked his tongue out and tasted the offering 

"Licks only, Scott. Remember the plan," Peter warned as he slammed two lined fingers into Stiles upturned ass, roughly preparing it to be fucked by him.

Derek shocked him by swallowing _his_ cock and shoving three fingers into his wet pussy from under his body.

They distracted him so well with their fingers, their fondling, and playing or teasing his breasts or holes that he could only get out a muffled gasp as all three men simultaneously shoved their hard cocks deep into their respective holes. They had claimed amongst themselves swiftly, before they returned to him. He could feel the burn as his ass and pussy were taken without the gentleness he had imagined at the beginning of this tryst. He did his best not to gag as his best friend fucked his mouth with a wild abandon that Stiles had never before seen in him before. 

"We have decided that you are to be our good girl, Stiles. We are going to breed you up well and good. Keep you on your hands and knees, ready to be fucked whenever we want to feel you on our cocks. Don't worry, we will not share you with the rest of the pack or other packs. We'll get you a special trained wolf if you need more cock than we can provide. We agreed, we want to see you ripe with our pups. I get to fill you with our first pup. Only I will fuck your pussy until you are with child. Peter and Scott will keep your other holes plugged and happy until then. Scott has requested the second pup; and quite naturally Peter will sire our third pup. After that, well, we'll see how you are doing. Oh baby, we are so happy you asked us to be your first, it makes the poly-bond that much easier to form and stronger to forge. Our beautiful bride. You will feel as loved by us as we feel loved by you," Derek rambled as he fucked up into Stiles pussy faster and harder. Peter is matching his nephew stroke for stroke. Filling the boy better than he had ever imagined.

The boy coughed as Scott pulled out of his mouth after he had shoved his cock deep into Stiles mouth and emptied his load. "I should have known that you would make a beautiful bride for us to display," he muttered to his beloved friend before all three men sunk their fangs into Stiles neck. All claiming him as a mate. Derek to the right, Scott on the left, and Peter at the nape of his neck. Stiles screamed in a pained pleasure as the bites set off his first orgasm.

He had been confused at the Alphas' mating declaration. Now he understood it. He had been a willing virgin sacrifice to the pack alphas. As the three men continued to use his body as they deemed him worthy of, he had to wonder if he had been set up from the start. If they had paid for him to have his gender reversed. 

He moaned as first his ass and then his pussy were knotted for the first time by his mates. No, they weren't using him, he was using them. Yes, this was what he wanted. With his father long dead, he had no family, and he wanted a family of his own. The pack would take care of that need. 

He was a wolf bride and his grooms had need of their bitch's body. He looked forward to carrying his mates' babies. He happily belonged to them, now and he would never need to look for anyone else in the future. He was looking forward to never being alone, ever again. He moaned in pleasure, knowing there could be no Alphas' bitch as proud and as happy as he; as he milked his mates' knots dry.

Hopefully his mates would be ready for round two soon. He had needs too, and now that he knows how sex (and knotting) feels, he wants to see if round two is as pleasurable as the first.

-Fin-


End file.
